


you make me

by ioritornero



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioritornero/pseuds/ioritornero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(drabbles focused on the oddly-paired roommates and their not so obvious crushes on the other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Guy isn’t dense. 

He notices the way Sync looks at him every now and then, seeing it out of the corner of his eye as he cleans the room, or how he instantly looks at him as soon as he walks out of the bathroom — especially after he’s showered.

One of the first things he wonders about Sync was whether he was gay or not, but honestly it doesn’t bother him. Guy is more fixated on his own sexuality than anyone else’s. He might be over thinking it as well; it wasn’t the first time he caught another guy staring at him. After being showered in compliments by women (and men) throughout his years, he had finally accepted that yes, he was attractive. He doesn’t think he’s conceited, but he doesn’t mind spending extra time to make sure he looks the way he wants to.

If anything, he doesn’t make a big deal about it. He just smiles like usual and gives Sync the benefit of the doubt that no, he hadn’t noticed he was continuously glancing over at him. He even thinks it’s cute when he catches him in the act and watches how quickly his head turns back to his textbooks, face turning a few shades darker.

But it isn’t long before he does catch him again some time later, and he feels his own heart gallop in his chest. He smiles and Sync turns away with a visible blush on his cheeks, but probably unaware that as Guy turns his back, his own face begins to burn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Son of a bitch…!"

Sync glances up from his phone. It’s rare that Guy curses and it’s even more rare to see Guy so stressed. Now that he was a second year, all of his general education classes were nearly done and he actually got to work with more hands-on classes. Right now he was fiddling with some trinket on his desk and while he seemed to usually enjoy a challenge, he had been focused on this piece for about a week now and Sync believed it was beginning to test his limits. 

As much as Sync loved seeing Guy run his hands through his blonde hair in frustration, and even standing to his feet a few times and pacing to just silently blow off steam, he did feel bad. It was so unlike Guy to be like this.

"I swear to God, if this doesn’t work…"

Sync debated whether or not he actually should even say anything, but he set down his phone anyway. “Hey, Guy?”  
And Sync watches as Guy’s tense shoulders sink and he lets out an audible, tired sigh. He instantly feels bad for calling out to him now because he can hear him trying to tone down the anger in his voice as much as possible.

“Yes?”

Sync’s heart races a bit and wonders if he should just say ‘never mind’, but figures that might annoy him further. “Do you…need help with anything?”

Despite how much he is trying to calm down, the annoyance in his tone is still evident. “…Thanks but I don’t know if there’s much you can do. I really just need to do this on my own too.”

"O-Okay…" Sync watches him for a few more seconds, hearing him sigh once more before running his hand through his hair again. Sync eyes fall back to phone, stationary until just moments later he is off his bed and into the kitchen. If Guy hears him leaving, he doesn’t make a noticeable effort to make it known.

And within minutes, Sync is back in the room with a mug in his hand. He gets a chance to peer over Guy’s shoulders and see his work as he comes up behind him. He notices all the equations he hasn’t even learned yet, as well as diagrams that don’t seem to make much sense either. Sync would be just as lost. “Here, take this.”

Guy looks at him, a frown on his face and eyebrows furrowed. He must have had this expression for the last hour or so, but it quickly diminishes as he looks at the mug and then back at Sync. “…What’s this?”

"Coffee. I…figured you would need a break." Guy’s eyes begin to widen ever so slightly and Sync can’t help but feel nervous with the way he’s just staring at him. He tries his hardest not to blush. "W-Well, do you want it or not?"

Guy snaps out of his trance and nods, taking the mug from him and glancing into the dark pool, only to look back at Sync again. This time however, for the first time in the last two hours, Guy manages a smile. It’s weak and tired, but it’s enough to cause Sync’s heart to race. “Thank you. You’re the best.”

And Sync is finished, turning his head away as he feels his face burn. “Don’t…. don’t mention it.”

"That’s hard when you have the best roommate ever." He laughs softly, eyes lowering back into the coffee as he takes a sip. There’s a moment of silence before Guy says, "…Sorry if I seemed annoyed at you. It’s just the project, I promise."

"…Don’t worry about it." Sync turns towards his bed, making his way to it to be in his former position. "Just hurry up and fix that thing so you can…relax again."

"Of course." Guy turns back towards his project and Sync notices how he doesn’t hear a single sigh the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Guy tells himself it’s normal. If he doesn’t hate his roommate, they will eventually become best buds and do everything together. It’s a fact and it happens to everyone. 

But even he begins to worry about how much time he and Sync spend together but to be honest, that’s not exactly what worries him…it’s how much he really enjoys having Sync around.

Of course he loves hanging around Luke — he’s his best friend. But the way he feels about Luke and the way he feels about Sync is…different. It’s totally because they’re roommates. The two of them basically do everything that him and Luke do, but Sync and him converse a lot more. He can’t help that he likes hearing Sync’s voice —

No, no, that’s not what he meant either —

Even though he hasn’t delved into anything too deep with him yet, he notices that Sync actually sounds like he’s listening and even understands it. He’s also thankful that he’s opened up with him more; sure, nothing too personal, but he’ll actually speak to him much longer than he hears him speak to anyone else. 

Everyone always told Guy growing up that people were just easily drawn to him, but if anything, he feels drawn to Sync —

Dammit, not again.

It’s normal. It doesn’t mean anything.

— But even he knows it’s a problem that when he’s out with Luke, and he gets a text from Sync casually asking him if he wants to go anywhere (not knowing that Guy is already busy), Guy will say he has to leave for a while. “Homework, sorry.”


	4. Chapter 4

It’s not a date. 

They’re just studying together at a coffee shop. Like, what college students don’t do that?

(Even if they are the only ones who are either not in a group or one of them isn’t a girl. Still, that’s normal.)

Sure, they are sitting next to each other instead of opposite of each other  
and sure, Guy bought his coffee for him   
…and sure, he just offered to buy him some food off the menu too —

but it’s not a date. 

What made Sync think he could even study like this with this anyway? He would have been fine just sitting in their room but Guy claimed it would be fun and that it actually helps him study more efficiently anyway — something about the sound of a coffee shop keeps his mind working or something like that. 

Even when Sync thinks he is able to study, either Guy’s elbow or leg will move ever so slightly against him, and instead of instantly pulling it away and smiling like usual, he keeps it there. 

Maybe he doesn’t notice but Sync sure as hell does. He knows he won’t be able to study knowing they are touching but budging isn’t an option for him. Since when has he even liked being touched?

He turns his head ever so slightly towards Guy and tries to look at him with his eyes as much as possible; he wants to avoid being caught looking at him for once. From what he can tell, the blonde looks more focused than Sync could ever attempt to be during this get-together. He glances from textbook to his notes, checking over the material and writing it down. Sync has to continually move his eyes back down to his work because he fears one of those flickering glances will be aimed at him in due time.

But he glances back and watches as the blonde grabs for his coffee without tearing his eyes away from his notes. He takes a quick swig, but Sync keeps his focus on his lips. As he pulls the cup away, he sees them wet with leftover coffee, and Guy just proceeds to lick over them. Guy takes another sip, this one lasting longer than the previous one, but repeats the same action.

Sync wishes he was that cup. 

He turns back to his work, mentally shaking his head. He needs to focus. With much hesitation and regret, he moves his body ever so slightly away from Guy, but he doesn’t say anything or move at the action. 

It’s not a date, Sync tells himself and this time, he’s actually doesn’t want to remember that.

(…But saying it’s a study date isn’t exactly a lie, is it?)


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you…ever had a girlfriend?"

Sync already regrets asking that question before it even leaves his lips. He knows what it’s going to look like and with everything going on between them (it’s really nothing, he is just over thinking it, probably, sort of—), he doesn’t want Guy to get freaked out and ask for someone new to be his roommate because he thinks he’s on the prowl for him.

He just needs to stay cool.

Guy looks up from his laptop, barely even bothered by the question. “Huh? Oh…I’ve had a few.” He turned his eyes back to the screen, scrolling away.

See, that wasn’t so bad.

"Why do you ask?"

Sync swallowed, turning his head back to the TV. He had to look as uninterested in this topic as possible, despite being the one who asked the question. “No…real reason. You just…had never really talked about them. Everyone I talk to just seems to go on about who they are dating or who they have dated so I was…just curious.”

"Yeah, I see what you mean." He glances at Sync, but stays focus on the page in front of him. "Yeah, I’ve had a few. But…I don’t know if they were ever serious enough for me to consider them my girlfriends."

"Oh…were you just…never satisfied?"

Guy laughed softly, “I wasn’t a player, if that’s what you mean. If I dated someone, I stayed loyal to them.” Sync nodded, at least that confirmed one thought he had about Guy. He didn’t think he was the womanizer type anyway. “Or…as loyal as I could be.”

Sync turned his eyes away from the screen, looking over at Guy. He glanced at the page he was on and noticed that he wasn’t scrolling anymore. “What does that mean?”

"It means…I liked the girls and everything but something always felt…off."

Sync turned his body more towards Guy, obviously intrigued by what he heard. “Off?”

Guy filled the silence with another laugh, and while it was louder than one he did before, it was less sincere. “Come on, you don’t wanna hear about my failed relationships, do you?”

"I-I just wanted to know!" Sync’s face flushed, embarrassed by how defensive he had gotten. "But…if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine."

"Well…" Guy scrolled again, his lids lowering over his eyes slightly. "…it is nice to have someone to talk to about it."

Sync watched as his eyes flickered over the pages, his face cooling as he calmed down. “You…can tell me. We’re friends so…”

"Yeah, we are…" The blonde’s lips rose ever so slightly and he changed the page on his screen. Sync tried his best to not look at it, but it was easier to keep his eyes on Guy instead. "Okay, basically…it’s hard for me to get close to women, emotionally that is. Getting physical isn’t too hard." He laughed, and Sync attempted to force a laugh, but couldn’t deny the pang of jealously.

"But…I would like these girls and we’d hit it off but once they started to really get to know me…I don’t know, I would just start to shut down. It’s not that they were getting attached or clingy but I…just couldn’t handle it. And… don’t get the wrong idea, but it’s not the same with other guys so I’m not completely damaged." He chuckled, letting his head fall back onto the couch as he looked at the ceiling.

"…Did something happen to make you like that?" Sync answered, turning his eyes away from Guy and back to the screen. His last sentence had been bittersweet, as much as Sync hated to admit it.

Guy was silent, just staring at the ceiling before answering. “…My sister died when I was younger so I think that has something to do with it.”  
Sync’s eyes widened — he wasn’t expecting that. He turned back to Guy, almost scared to even keep the conversation going. “I…I’m sorry to hear that.”

"Don’t be. It’s been a long time and I’ve coped." He turned his head towards Sync, eyes soft as he looked as him and a smile that Sync couldn’t help but find slightly sad on its own. "Now, come on. Don’t go feeling sorry for me. I just have to learn how to get over it if I’m ever thinking about getting a girlfriend."

Sync tried to lighten the mood, not necessarily thinking as he said, “You might have to end up getting yourself a boyfriend if that doesn’t happen.” And his face instantly burned, realizing what he had just said. He was too embarrassed to even look at Guy again.

Guy simply turned his head back to ceiling, replying with a hint of humor in his tone as he shrugged his shoulders. “Who knows.”

With silence and a meager tension building between them, Guy spoke up again. “What about you? You ever have any girlfriends?”

Sync swallowed, unsure of what to say. “S-Same thing here…not serious enough to be considered that.”

Guy chuckled, lifting his head off the couch and facing it back to the screen in front of him. “Of course you make me spill my sad story just so you can say the same thing.” He began typing, attention drawing back to his laptop. “We’ll have to call each other up once one of us gets into a serious relationship then. Deal?”

Sync nodded, although he couldn’t help but wish he wouldn’t get that phone call any time soon. “Deal.”


End file.
